<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Precious Tool by Rago_Dragovian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366565">Her Precious Tool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian'>Rago_Dragovian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest IX, Dragon Quest Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DQIX Oneshot: Ever notice that everything learned about the Realm of the Almighty, Zenus's actions, and Celestria's actions all came from just one source that made itself out to be perfect and a martyr? Could that have been the whole truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celestria/Hero (Dragon Quest IX)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Precious Tool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>A Hero. The denizens of the world would forever regard him as such. A Hero who was once an Angel and gave up his powers to protect what he cherished from imminent peril...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>In truth, he was Her tool and would never be anything more.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>To humans, he would be a kind-hearted boy who heroically vanquished evil and consoled the living and lost souls but...</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The fact was that the enigmatic boy was never a Hero. Nothing in his journey had truly mattered. Not collecting the fyggs, not helping the lost ones of the world find solace or comfort, not defeating the resurrected Gittingham empire, and not even fighting the Fallen One. It was all because of one simple secret.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>It had all been planned by Her. Every detail.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The true story behind her transformation into Yggdrasil was that mortals had actually been created by her and had always been her fun playthings. Her Father wanted to just get rid of all her toys because they were making a mess of His other creations and that was too much for a spoiled brat like her to bear.</p>
      <p>Everything was supposed to happen her way or else not at all. That was how she always wanted it. She was Celestria, the Goddess of Fate.</p>
      <p>She controlled what happened, when it happened, and how it happened. Everything was according to her plan. If anything fought to change that then she would use all of her immense power to eradicate them from existence.</p>
      <p>Zenus, the Lord of All Creation, the Grand Architect, and Her Father, desired to get rid of her fun. He had condemned what her playthings had done and told her that she was nothing but a spoiled brat.</p>
      <p>Her Father had been too powerful for Her to murder outright. Thus, she had crafted a plan. She would use her Father's power against Himself. Zenus was being a staunch bastard about killing Her playthings so she, in her infinite stubbornness, turned Herself into a tree and refused to speak with Him until He gave Her His consent to do what she wanted.</p>
      <p>Zenus loved her more than He loved His precious planet. It was His undoing. He had set-up a system in which She would gain even greater powers than even He. The Celestrians very existence was specifically to cater to her every whim. It was authorized under a strict code that controlled their very core so that it would be impossible for the Celestrians to disobey.</p>
      <p>Once Zenus had caved in due to His love for His only daughter, she weaved a masterful story about a once great Celestrian, who attained the most crowning honor and respect of his Kin, and how he turned bitter and hateful. First by the perceived betrayal of the one who held his heart, then by having him wake to his protected scope of the world turned asunder with thunderous curses upon his name from those he protected, and lastly, by torturing him for centuries with pain and then loneliness.</p>
      <p>Celestrians were of her Father's direct creation in protection of Her, they had the potential to be as powerful as her Father as a result and were conveniently placed under Her control. Thus she was finally able to utilize her Father's power through them so that the Fallen One that she had crafted may slay Him. To assure that He would never again regain His lost power, she had, through the use of the newfound power she gained from her Guardians, torn Him apart and scattered his body in to 12 corners of the world with his mind thrown apart into dozens of caves. She had even weaved a story of a Supreme Sage whose powers could seal these creatures for some period of time. A truly happy ending for Her. Fate had eventually destroyed Creation through the power of Darkness.</p>
      <p>It gave Her free reign over everything and her new powers allowed Her the ability to create.</p>
      <p>The second, and most important part, was the making of another Fallen Angel but of a different sort. Her Father was a crafty one and had set-up a system of atonement that one would be forced to bear for their sins. All were punished with this spite. She couldn't overcome it unfortunately despite being a deity herself. Her Father's power had always been greater and she had committed many, many sins in her short (for a God anyway) lifetime under His rule. She had indulged in creating natural disasters, in causing death, and constantly writing stories of torture. Such stories would have been fine had they been against Zenus's intended course for these beings and not been crafted solely for her own amusement. It went against the karma system that had been in place before she was ever born.</p>
      <p>She had become engrossed in bad karma as a result. Zenus had always desired balance for the world and wouldn't allow this rule to be overcome even by His love for Her. He had hoped she would learn from Her mistakes. That she would see the error of Her ways and not use mortals as playthings instead she had found a loophole. The karma system required atonement but did not specify who had to atone.</p>
      <p>The solution she eventually found was throwing all her bad karma into someone else. A boy, whose sole purpose of existence was to assist her every whim. He would be born to atone for all her sins. He would bear them for an eon and then once that was complete he would more than likely perish from exhaustion.</p>
      <p>The ignorant child was Her brightest jewel. He was a tool that believed everything that she imparted on him. Every half-truth she stated, every dream she imprinted, and everything she told him to do. He was the greatest puppet ever crafted by her. He was gullible, stupid, and was eventually turned mortal under her whim so that she could have more fun when toying with him.</p>
      <p>After the Fallen One was defeated by his own heart, she took over the realm of the Almighty and sent the tool to do his final purpose that she had for him. He was to find and eradicate all the pieces of Zenus. This would ensure that He would perish permanently instead of having a chance to return to full strength. As she was a Creator as well now, the world wouldn't vanish without Zenus.</p>
      <p>The problem that the fool would have to bear was the constant resurgence and strengthening of the mighty beings that once made-up Her Father.</p>
      <p>Fortunately, she had already planned the boy's death. He would be in shock upon witnessing Greygnarl use a vicious desperate attack upon him but eventually defeat the majestic beast before slowly dying of his wounds, having little strength left to use the evacuation spell to leave the dungeon. It would be a slow and lonely death. It was fitting in her mind. The boy deserved nothing more for not amusing or satisfying her more than he had and this way it would ensure she repaid every last drop of sin by using the foolish boy as a scapegoat.</p>
      <p>All was going just as planned.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Diamond Abyss of Death</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"ARGH!" wailed Kurou, Champion of Mortalkind, as Greygnarl slammed into him and sank his sharp teeth deeply into his armor and body. "Ugh... No...!"</p>
      <p>"I... I c-can't just die now!"</p>
      <p>Greygnarl sank his maws deeper as blood flowed freely out of Kurou's abdomen and around Greygnarl's sharp teeth. Kurou took his Metal King Sword with both hands and viciously slammed it into Greygnarl's closest eye. The Dragon wailed and let go to flee back in the corner where he once stood. Kurou took the time to survey the damage upon him.</p>
      <p>"Aahh..." He blanched; Greygnarl had practically bitten off the Metal King armor as the right part hung loosely. It was completely useless to him now. What was worse, and more serious, Greygnarl had nearly eaten his torso from that attack and his skin was peeling away as copious amounts of blood gushed out of him. "I... I won't die h-here... not after... not after everything I've been through, not after all the people I've helped, I-I've got s-so much to live for... there's... there's time now!"</p>
      <p>"Time for me to start to live my own life!"</p>
      <p>Kurou gripped his Metal King Sword tightly as pushed his tension to the maximum. He saw Greygnarl come at him again with one eye missing this time, Greygnarl opened his maws as he began biting hungrily into the same spot as before. This time, however, there was no pain. Greygnarl bit harder, and then again once more but nothing deterred Kurou from his concentration.</p>
      <p>Kurou raised his sword high as Greygnarl backed away in fear of the mighty power being summoned by Kurou. Kurou took hold of his Gigaslash attack and spun around to slam it straight into Greygnarl's sternum. The strike was fatal, Greygnarl was damaged so swiftly that his very being perished before the attack.</p>
      <p>It was done. Kurou, former Celestrian, and Fate's chosen to be the world's protector had finally defeated all forms of Zenus in every conceivable way, in every portion of Zenus's mindscape, and on every level. It was too bad that with the tension being used up, the adrenaline rush and immunity to pain also disappeared.</p>
      <p>"A..ugh...rrghk" Kurou nearly fell over as he began to feel the horrifying pain in his torso again. He began to be aware that the power he put into that Gigaslash had not just critically destroyed Greygnarl in one mighty blow but also completely disintegrated the blade portion of his Metal King Sword. He threw the useless weapon away and carefully began removing his now useless Metal King armor. It hit the floor with a loud clang at it laid uselessly beside him. In one swoop he had taken it off and tossed it away with his undershirt attached to it. It was all coated in his blood.</p>
      <p>Kurou shut his eyes at the site of his midsection as he tried to concentrate on the evacuation spell... only to realize he had not a single drop of magic left in him to use for the spell nor any item on his person that could be of help since he had sold almost all his possessions to save money in the bank (which didn't do him any good now) or spent everything he had to make the equipment which was now trashed as a result of the battle. He didn't bother grabbing his shield or helmet that Greygnarl had knocked away during the battle. What was the point? If he couldn't evacuate then it didn't even matter.</p>
      <p>Kurou stood in horrified shock for a moment before he turned, no longer caring that his guts were practically falling off at this point, and collapsed back first on the steps of the boss area. Slowly, tears trickled down his young cheeks as he realized how pathetic his life had been. The pain was unbearable now, he felt as if he would go insane before his imminent death. He watched as the blood had soaked most of his remaining armor. His legglings, his gauntlets, and most of the area where he had fought Greygnarl all had his blood smeared on them.</p>
      <p>He had completed his tasks triumphantly and proudly. He had worked hard to do his duty... and his reward would be death. He had never brought anybody with him to these grottos for fear of his safety... but now? Now he wished he had brought them... if only to not die alone.</p>
      <p>'<em>Was this how Corvus felt for all those centuries?'</em> He thought, as he tasted the blood in his mouth now coming out. '<em>Was this what Celestria put herself through to save the mortals?'</em></p>
      <p>'<em>I... I want to live... I wanted to have a job... start a family... experience all these feelings that mortal's do... but... but I...'</em></p>
      <p>The tears began flooding anew. He wasn't going to live much longer. His vision blurred and darkened...</p>
      <p>And it was with this enormous regret that the Heroic Guardian of Angel Falls died alone...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"<em><strong>O Guardian of Mortals, How thou hast mutilated thyself at the whims of the wicked child!" said She as She flew closer to Kurou's fallen form. "O Frail One, How foolish thou hast been! How thy heart, thy soul, thy very blood spilled for the amusement of my wicked child!"</strong></em></p>
      <p>
        <em> <strong>She glowed a brilliant light that swept through the entire cave as she gave all her power, even her very life force, in order to restore the Fallen Angel before Her.</strong> </em>
      </p>
      <p>"<em><strong>I, Goddess of Paths, shall restore thee to thy full strength and remove the fated curse of martyrdom from thou! Thy future is to be of thy choosing! My kin, my heir, my wicked daughter shall rue the day she had robbed the Creator of His very life. Not even Fate may go unpunished from my wrath!"</strong></em></p>
      <p>
        <em> <strong>The light ceded in brightness and different colored flashes occasionally came from Kurou's body. His body was slowly being repaired as his armor and any other items still on him turned to brittle slowly and then quickly to ash.</strong> </em>
      </p>
      <p>"<em><strong>Ye, Kurou, shall henceforth be my Messenger of Freedom!"</strong></em></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Why have Ye cometh hereto, Pavo?" asked the spirit as it watched Pavo finish it's ritual. "Come to mock me as I finally perish?"</p>
      <p>"How dare Ye insinuate such a thing!" Pavo screeched in return, angered by the spirit's allegation. "My heart belongs to thee, dearest. It has never been held by any other."</p>
      <p>"Oh? After I banished thee and trapped thee in a lesser form?" the spirit rasped, questioning her intent. "All because I didn't believe thee about our daughter's treachery in planning my downfall? Here I stand, weakened by my daughter and humbled by my lover. Truly... truly I am a fool..."</p>
      <p>Pavo rose from where she was kneeling by the corpse of the former Celestrian and turned her gaze toward Zenus. Her breathing hitched as she looked upon him. His body, though technically whole once more, was fading and resembled that of a ghost. Soon He would perish and nothing would remain of Him. Pavo nearly wept right there. To Her, seeing Her love fade away was the equivalent of a human man dying from a third stage of cancer in front of their loved one.</p>
      <p>Pavo slowly walked towards Zenus's spirit and embraced Him in a tight hug. Zenus's eyes widened.</p>
      <p>"No... no... I... the curse I set upon thee was supposed to disappear without further damaging you..." He spoke, mortified. "And yet... here ye stand... dying?"</p>
      <p>Pavo let out a small smile as she looked upon His face with tears down her cheeks.</p>
      <p>"I... I am willing to go... I'll not be apart from you ever again. Even if... even if it is death." She spoke, with conviction and sorrow. "I've given my powers, all of it, to that boy. I shall... exchange my life to give the poor soul the good karma that has been denied of him."</p>
      <p>"I see..." He gazed upon Kurou's broken but now slowly healing body. Slowly they both walked together towards the still body and Zenus kneeled down to touch the boy's forehead with his index finger. "...So, this is the treachery our selfish scoundrel has wrought. Then, as I shall no longer exist and am no longer Grand Architect, in respect to this boy and all he has had to suffer..."</p>
      <p>"He shall inherent my remaining power as well. Henceforth, Kurou, Ye shall be reborn from my lover's sacrifice and your body molded into that of an Almighty being. No longer shall ye serve my daughter... instead the only interest ye shall serve is your own. Live a life for thyself without Fate!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>8 years later</em> </strong>
      </p>
      <p>"How sad, no?" spoke Celestria, her tone amused, inside however she was not pleased and her facial features soon took a more hostile look. "It's been, how long? Eight or so years since you became a god? And you only now come to face me?"</p>
      <p>Celestria turned to gaze upon Kurou. Her face marred with annoyance. Slowly a smile of approval overtook her face before abruptly changing to a scowl. Here he stood, 8 years after his would-be death, taller, leaner, much more masculine. He projected an air of nobility now instead of that of a warrior. His hair, now silky, had grown all the way down to his waist. He was clad in the noble garments of the Pallium Regale, Impregnable legglings, Somnia boots, and on his forehead a spellward circuit. On his person he had the White Knight's shield and the powerful and ancient sword of Erdrick. He had grown taller as well. No longer did he look like young boy but a more mature and regale teen. His height was even a few inches above Celestria's.</p>
      <p>Did he think that he was better than Her? At the very least, he looked like a god and not some bulky and hideous warrior.</p>
      <p>"Y'know, I grew tired of that worthless old-timer speak that Father used." She said, gazing at his form. She folded her arms. "Tell me, what do you hope to accomplish here, Kurou? You may have become more fit, taller than I, and more masculine but that amounts to nothing in terms of power for a god.</p>
      <p>"Did you like how I transmitted the images of Sterling and Stella's deaths to you while you dreamed? I had to be creative with that one. Sterling being able to transform himself into a dragon and all. Still who would have expected the mighty Barbarus to suddenly be resurrected inside the Starlight Express?"</p>
      <p>Celestria giggled sweetly before giving him a radiant smile. Her features were as majestic, pure, and beautiful as ever.</p>
      <p>"So... to the point then? What have you come here for?" She asked her lips slightly upward in amusement, "Revenge? That's the most likely scenario which is why you probably haven't come here for that. You would have done more than simply disappear from my sight and come back now stronger than ever. You would have rallied people, saved them from their Fated doom, and all that bullshit that so-called saviors do in order to start the art of organized murder... or war as it is now called.</p>
      <p>"Answers, perhaps? It would make sense and be more grounded upon your personality. But... this still doesn't quite fit you and shouldn't be the case if you gained some of my parents' insights about me.</p>
      <p>"Well? What have you come here for?" Celestria repeated, becoming visibly impatient, "I'd, at the very least, like to know why you came here before I murder you slowly."</p>
      <p>"...What? Tired of me now that you can't control me?" He said simply, gazing at her in bitterness. "I gave you everything... I worked so hard for you... I did everything and for what? Just to be used and thrown away? Do you view everyone with such arrogance?"</p>
      <p>A melodious and beautiful laughter rung throughout the center palace after Kurou spoke those words. Celestria giggled before addressing him.</p>
      <p>"You came to whine? Is that all?" She chuckled warmly, shaking her head in amusement. "Hm, pitiful, do you think I care what you have to say? You're certainly as stupid as ever.</p>
      <p>"But to answer your bitching? Yes, I did. I even went so far as to kill off that human girl you were fond of and ruin the lives of everyone who ran that propriety. Shame, no? Since I could throw the bad karma I received from my parents' at you that time, I just threw it at Stornway inn."</p>
      <p>"...I see." He spoke softly, did it matter what he did anymore? He had made his choices. "Celestria... what made you this way? Why do you... do this?"</p>
      <p>"I've seen it, you know. The wars, the massacres, all that bloodshed... You did all of that... and for what? The world... it was at peace. Everyone was living their lives without any threats or dangers or untoward desires and yet you... you shaped their lives in ways that led them to massacre each other. Why? Why do this?"</p>
      <p>"Are you that inept to understand?" laughed Celestria, she shook her head in amusement. "It's a very simple reason: What better way to obtain benevolessence? Do you realize how much more people turn to their religion in times of strife compared to times of harmony? What better way to gain more aggregate amounts of power to do with as I please?</p>
      <p>"With so much benevolessence, I can strengthen and refine my powers, lengthen my lifespan to the point where I shall be completely immortal, and keep myself from visibly aging. Such are the pleasures of a deity, to bask in the glow of worship, to have countless googol of peoples to pledge their very lives to worship me, and to beg for happiness in their short and miserable lives. It is the righteous path to most humans, they live to serve us and not to question the terrible actions around them. No matter how many of their loved ones die, no matter how much cruelty they impose to other humans under my name, and no matter what happens we deities are always to be feared, revered, and loved... or else humans are to be punished for not accepting us as their masters.</p>
      <p>"Such is our 'love'. If they don't accept it then they are sent to a world of torment that we've created for them for not accepting us in the highest manner of respect."</p>
      <p>"Why are you speaking as if there is more than one of you?" asked Kurou, what was she saying? He certainly hadn't done any of those things. It wasn't as if he had been here with Her. "Is that one of your abilities?"</p>
      <p>"I was merely speaking in general." replied Celestria, in a dismissive tone. "You're not worth considering, far too weak compared to me and have done absolute shit for these past 8 years to better yourself. Why didn't you do anything? Too stupid or did you simply realize it was futile?"</p>
      <p>Kurou clenched his hands in fury. He looked at the woman he once revered as the most beautiful and gracious person to exist. He realized now how much his foolishness and the foolishness of the Celestrians had cost the world, and yet...</p>
      <p>"I don't use people like you do!" shouted Kurou, he was angered by her words and her demeanor. She had never been the person he had been fooled into believing she was. She wasn't kind, honorable, or loving. She was a wicked shrew who found happiness in making the entire world miserable so long as they still revered her. "People... people don't exist to be controlled and manipulated by you or anyone! They should be free! They should exist to live and decide to do as they please for themselves! You have no right to control them!</p>
      <p>"Humans have always desired to be treated equally! They have always wanted to follow structure that is just! Most want to be good and fair!"</p>
      <p>Celestria shook her head and laughed. Her melodious laughter flew throughout the Realm of the Almighty. It was such a beauty to hear.</p>
      <p>"Kurou, Kurou, you naïve, naïve little brat! Don't you see how much of a lie that is after having journeyed through every corner of the world?" said Celestria, her mirthful tone increasing. "Everyone wants special treatment, not equality. People have always existed to be controlled, manipulated, and used. This has not once changed. Humanity has always been shaped in such a way.</p>
      <p>"Don't believe me? Then just look around you! Humanity's pride has always been their downfall! Nearly every single human will unwaveringly hold to the idea that the society and country they were raised were the greatest! That their system is the best! That all others are inferior and should or will be destroyed because their specialness will either crush or rub off on others.</p>
      <p>"A democracy believes it is superior to all forms of government, an authoritarian regime believes their leader is god, a totalitarian regime is always right about anything they do or say, a monarchy is selected by god or so fools say to themselves, in the end everything has its excuses. On a more selfish basis, they will whine about how their groups, be it religious, racial, or their social status, are always the victims and that everyone else in the world owes something to their increased amount of bitching. These people are pathetic, and ripe for the picking to be used for mass genocides. They'll get so riled-up that they'll kill anything and everything that's not exactly their skin color, their religion, their culture, and their language. In short, their national identity and its superiority is perfect justification for them to start murdering others. Isn't it laughable how easily people resolve things with stupidity?</p>
      <p>"Of course, because of religion, I am their justification, and I always do find good cheer in stupid people being themselves and then taking the time to praise me for living in their filth as if I care or not whether they live or die. Every single one of these idiotic group of humans actually think it was my will for them to be successful, HA! However, I let them live to lay in their shit because I just loooove watching trashy novels! It's a great pleasure for me to see the race full of the biggest idiots and bigots cheer in their own crapulence. Comedy gold for me, really. Humans get their heads into their asses so much with their own race's manipulation that it makes me smile every time to see such displays of folly."</p>
      <p>"You could go on and on about this subject, couldn't you?" said Kurou, looking at her with disdain. He then sighed sadly as his shoulders slumped in a look of defeat. "...What do you plan to do with me?"</p>
      <p>She chuckled warmly. Her beautiful features looking at him quizzically as she raised a delicate eyebrow.</p>
      <p>"I find myself quite shocked. No retribution? No justification to try and kill me? No selfish revenge?" she asked, her patronizing tone trying to goad him to act. "That's it? That is all...? What exactly, may I ask, did you come here for? Did your idealism of free humans change just because of moi? How finicky your beliefs are then, yes?"</p>
      <p>"...What would be the point...?" He said softly, he gazed at her sadly. "I... have nothing left anyway and destroying you would require me to use people, something I could never do, and I wouldn't know how to rule the world anyway. Despite my objections to how you run it, my indecisiveness in ruling things would only make it all worse. If you wish... you can slay me now."</p>
      <p>"...You're full of surprises today, aren't you?" She commented dryly. She scowled at him. "This... is no fun at all! Fighting you to the death, that would be a great conclusion to a story. Going down in defiance, in misery even, but this... this is a resolve to submit to your ultimate doom. I wanted a grand battle! Torture perhaps! Ohhh, but even <em>then</em>, if I kill you I would be forced into an atonement ten times longer and severe than what I had to bear before. Despite my newfound abilities... because you still exist and now are a god, Father's decree of penance can't be changed or destroyed. It's within the very fiber of this world... and because I have wronged you so much I'll be forced to deal with an even bigger burden than I had with Father's death and that took so, so, so long to get rid of... I'm... stuck with you for a lack of a better term. If you had wanted revenge or gave into rage then the karma would be something more manageable since you had also sinned... but you're practically making yourself a Messiah like me but with no ulterior motives!"</p>
      <p>She sighed in frustration gazing at him. He would never strike at her no matter what she had done... He was out of Her control... and oh, how she wished-</p>
      <p>"...Why do you-" She stopped speaking and gazed at him inquisitively. There was a reason behind this behavior... but more importantly, there was something she could ultimately take advantage of. She began chuckling. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner..., but of course, I expected you to show your fury, a desire for revenge, or a sense of meaningless moral superiority towards me."</p>
      <p>She gave him an arrogant smirk. Perfect! She had found a loophole she could use so the karma wouldn't be forced upon her. In the end, Fate would get what she wanted, just as always.</p>
      <p>"You still love me. Even after all I've done to you and all I've done to destroy those you held close to you."</p>
      <p>She had said it pointedly. It was a fact. A wonderful, beautiful fact for her to exploit.</p>
      <p>"...Yes, I do." He said quietly, his tone admitting defeat. "I always have... and I always will. You gave me purpose despite your intentions; you let me have friends however briefly, and... unlike everyone at the observatory or on the planet... I felt like you really acknowledged me for... for... who I was. Not for heroism or a sense of duty. I felt like... like you wanted me."</p>
      <p>"You realize I'm the one who made them think and feel that way about you, right?" Celestria pointed out. Honestly, was this brat that stupid? It was a wonder he managed to help her plans along so well and with so much. "This love of yours, all your feelings up until your death, in fact, were placed upon you by me."</p>
      <p>He shrugged uncertainly. Was there a point in denying the truth? His feelings hadn't changed even though he was outside of her control now.</p>
      <p>"I know it's stupid... but it's how I feel. I just can't change that." He replied, looking at her with a small sad smile. "Even now that I've become a god and gained autonomy outside of your control. I still continue to have these feelings for you.</p>
      <p>"So... what now?"</p>
      <p>"It really depends on you." Celestria said, looking at him expectantly. Her right hand holding her chin in a thoughtful expression as she held her right arm in place by folding her left arm underneath it. "What do you want me to do for you? I can't kill you because it'll be counterproductive to my goals, I can't just let you be because your mere presence will cause me to go mad in ways you wouldn't like to know since my very nature is that of control and manipulation, and neither of us can die unless fatally struck by the other. We're at a... en passé."</p>
      <p>She paused letting him take all this information in while thinking of ways to solve this predicament. She had to deal with it and its best that she be as calm as possible since she could do nothing else without retribution coming her way.</p>
      <p>"So... since we have to deal with each other for... well, forever... I'll ask you, what exactly do you want from either this world or from me?"</p>
      <p>"Why the offer?" He asked, "I know you don't care about me."</p>
      <p>She chuckled in amusement.</p>
      <p>"I don't have to. That is absolutely unimportant to my objective." replied Celestria, waving her hand at him dismissively. "Just give me something so I can ease my own burden, be sure to be selfish. This way the atonement will lessen marginally in comparison to a selfless wish."</p>
      <p>"...I can wish for anything?" asked Kurou, uncertainly. "Absolutely anything I want and you will grant it to me?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, anything at all." Celestria replied confidently, nodding to him in confirmation. "Make it as selfish as possible."</p>
      <p>Kurou's eyes flashed hungrily as he simply stared at her. Normally, one would fidget with such a piercing and hungry gaze but Celestria just smirked. She knew what he would ask for.</p>
      <p>"I want two wishes." He said, gazing at her. Celestria laughed. If she had been mortal she would have definitely died laughing from the pain it would cause her lungs. This worked out just perfectly for her! "I want you to love me... forever, unquestioningly and to never feel the same romantic feelings for anyone else. I also want you and I to conceive a child together."</p>
      <p>"Well..." said Celestria, grinning approvingly. She didn't want to waste any more time. "That does sound quite fun. Let's begin on that immediately shall we? I've had it many times when possessing humans but to actually have it with my own body? The excitement is making me wet."</p>
      <p>With that, Celestria, in one swoop, disrobed before Kurou. It was the most breathtaking and beautiful sight that Kurou would ever lay eyes on.</p>
      <p>
        <em>But all of this too was a weaving of Fate via persuasion because while Celestria had shown an outward demeanor of arrogance, hostility, and detachment toward the once childish boy, the real truth was she had been fond of him from the very start. As a Celestrian, he had atoned for nearly all her sins, as a human he sacrificed his entire human life span in a quest to free the world from the remainders of her father's grip, and as a god, he would now pleasure her and ebb away the loneliness she was secretly so afraid of.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>She had wanted companionship, someone who would help her without asking for anything in return, and someone whose heart belonged to her alone. This was why she had murdered his friends and ruined his efforts of peace. So that he would not share his heart with others, be they people or ideals.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Kurou had always been her tool, but he would soon realize that he was also her most precious possession.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>